Say something I'm giving up on you
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: After Amy had lost her baby she began losing the love of her life, Glenn, too. He blames himself and buries his emotions in a bottle of alcohol while Amy sits at home alone trying do deal with things on her own. Will she finally give up? Or will she fight to get him back. ONESHOT.


Hey guys! So this is my very first WWE story but I've been watching since I was a kid so I'm well informed hah! Anyways, this story started rolling around in my brain because of the song Say Something by A Great Big World. I listened to it about ten times while I was writing this. It was my muse and I felt it was perfect for the story and situation. The pairing is Lita and Kane, but in the story I use their real names which are Amy and Glenn in case someone doesn't know. The story is a little bit of a cliffhanger cause I want to write another multi chapter story but I'm gonna see if anyone is gonna read it first. One last thing, this story is based on the WWE storyline where Lita lost her baby when Kane got hit from behind with a steel chair by snitsky and fell on top of her. Okay! Without further adieu here's the story! **Please review!**

* * *

Amy sat at the end of the bed she shared with her fiancé, wondering why she was still there. She could have left, everyone had told her to, but she just couldn't convince her heart to listen. As she stood and turned to face the bed, all she could think about was how lonely it looked and how she didn't want to feel the emptiness of it surrounding her. She walked back out into the living room to check her phone once more, knowing it would show the same blank screen it had five minutes ago. Glenn's words had cut her deep even though she knew he wasn't himself. Their fight had not been their first, far from it. Fighting seemed to be the only thing that happened when they were together anymore, which wasn't very often. He always seemed to be gone now. After Amy had lost their baby, he seemed so distant. She knew he blamed himself for the whole thing and no matter how hard she tried to convince him that it wasn't, he slipped further from her. So he drowned his feelings in alcohol more and more everyday until all they did was fight. Amy picked up her phone off of the table with shaking hands and slowly typed out a text message.

**Please come home. I'm sorry.**

She didn't know what she was apologizing for but it always seemed to work in the past. Minutes felt like hours to her and every one passing seemed to cut at her like a knife. She figured that it was her fault he left since she had tried to talk him into not drinking. Amy just wanted to be held and wanted by the man she was so deeply in love with. She never thought Glenn would cause her so much heartache, if she had known she wouldn't have jumped into this relationship. But she had fallen so fast and so suddenly that she couldn't seem to think straight. After over an hour of silence from her phone, Amy grabbed her keys and left the dark, quiet house behind her.

* * *

Glenn had finished his fifth shot of bourbon before he started to feel any of his pain fleeting. He held up his glass for the bartender to see he needed a refill then pulled out his cell phone to look at the words that hurt like hell, once more. Amy saying that she was sorry was so misplaced that he couldn't even reply. Everything had been his fault and he told her repeatedly but she wouldn't listen. To the world their marriage was just a hokey storyline to keep the audience entertained, but that day he had landed on her wasn't planned out, they had really lost their baby. Nothing compared to the pain Glenn felt, having been the cause of so much of Amy's anguish. She was the light at the end of a dark tunnel for him and now that he had taken away something so precious to her, the light was gone. He knew deep down that he was just hurting her more right now with his constant absence and drinking, but he couldn't seem to stop. The bartender came to refill his glass and he quickly downed it without a second thought.

"You driving tonight man?" The bartender asked him hesitantly.

Glenn looked at him like he didn't understand. Why did he care, he was giving him money so he should mind his own business. A minute later another guy walked over to them and told the bartender to butt out. Glenn looked up to see the owner of the bar, who also happened to be Amy's brother, staring down at him.

"Another fight?" He asked.

Glenn wasn't much of a conversationalist when he was drinking so he just gave him a swift nod and pushed his empty glass towards Josh. Josh sighed and pulled down a bottle to refill the glass.

"I know you don't want to hear it man but your only gonna get so many chances with her. I know this terrible thing has happened to you but it's happened to her too. Probably more so for her. And she's still living cause she knows no matter what, life goes on man. It doesn't stop for no one. Amy loves you, but she can only take so much of this."

"She used to have light in her eyes, I feel like I've extinguished it and it'll never come back." Glenn replied quietly.

"The light is gone because it's you. Your what makes that light shine for her. I've seen it enough to know that your the reason for her happiness. And right now, it's gone because she feels that she's lost you."

In that moment, Glenn realized that he had left her to deal with all of this on her own when he should have been by her side. Pushing the shot of bourbon back towards Josh, he quickly threw money on the bar and said he had to go. Before Glenn could turn around, Josh smiled and pointed at the door. Amy stood there, not moving, with tear stained cheeks. In that moment the world felt like it had stopped for them. Even crying, Amy was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He slowly walked towards her, afraid that she would run, but she stayed glued to that spot, her gaze not leaving his. Once he was standing in front of her, Glenn reached up to wipe away the tears. Amy looked up at him ready to say something, but before she could he put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Amy fell into his chest and sobbed. Glenn simply wrapped his arms around her and held her for the first time in what seemed like months. He gently stroked her hair and placed kisses on her head until her tears seemed to dissipate. She looked up into his eyes once more when he began to talk.

"I love you more then anything in this world. I was weak and I'm so sorry. Nothing I can do can make my behavior better but I will spend eternity proving my love for you."

"I love you too and I'll always stand by your side Glenn. You mean everything to me. By the way, I got some news tonight that I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Oh yeah? What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Continue? Yay or nay? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
